Dedicated to my friend Amanda!
by Meiyume
Summary: Okay! YAY be happy! Chapter 2 is up and I'll make a lemon just as soon as I make a new chapter for You've Got Mail!!! This is a V/P fic btw and It's real sweet. Well I hope you like it and umm...read on! Had to change the rating...somewhere in there I men
1. Sweet Cologne

Diclaimer: I don't own these characters yadayadyada, I'm sure you get the point. Just don't sue me.  
  
Okay t/p fans, I suggest you don't read because in the end (I haven't finished this ficcy yet) I might have Marron and him going together, or I might have him broken hearted and no T/P fan likes to see Trunks sad over Pan, I know that, I am a hardcore fan. Well not so much anymore. So anyway this is kinda dedicated to my good friend Amanda, and this is a warning to VEGETA, DO NOT READ, you'll probably die ahahahahahaha. Okay so umm in this ficcy they fall in love and Pan's surprised and yeah, read, oh and all you v/p fans out there, tell me about a site with a lot of v/p fics, or write a story, don't be scared! Okay now you can read...there's some more chaps to go. NOW read...ehehehe  
  
  
"I really need to go! I'm so busting!" Pan squealed.  
"Then go! You've been here so many times, you should know where the toilet is!" Bra shouted from under her bed.  
Bra was looking for a pair of earings that she had dropped just then, they were a pair she wanted to show Pan.  
"Okay I'll be back!" Pan shouted as she ran out the door.  
Pan made her way to the toilet. There was steam seeping from under the door and a cologne that was driving her mad could be smelt from outside the door. It wasn't Trunks' cologne so Pan was clueless. Pan brought her hand up to knock on the door but before her fist reached the door it burst open. The heat and smell of cologne hit her. She was glued to the spot as Vegeta emerged wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His muscles looked soft, yet hard. She stared, a little too lustfully, at his body. Vegeta noticed this and walked rather slowly. He walked by a little closer than necessary and Pan could smell his cologne. It was making her dizzy and lost. Vegeta stopped right in front of Pan, he looked down at her.  
"Yes brat?" Vegeta whispered huskily into her ear.  
Pan blushed crimson. She never imagined Vegeta to be so...sexy. Vegeta walked off slowly and Pan couldn't help staring at him as he walked off. Her about to burst bladder interrupted her train of thought. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. When she came out her clothes had absorbed the cologne that was left inside the bathroom by Vegeta. On her way back to Bra's room she noticed the door to Vegeta's room was wide open. It was just begging to be looked in. Pan couldn't resist. She peered in to see Vegeta lying in his large bed alone. Ever since Bulma died he had been showing what seemed like affection towards Pan. Only Pan noticed this however as they always seemed to run into each other in corridors and such. Pan couldn't get him out of her mind. She thought all this time that she was in love with Trunks, but when Vegeta had gotten over Bulma's death, he became mysterious and sexy.  
*Why am I staring at him? I know I feel this way...but I shouldn't. It's wrong. He's even older than Trunks is. The age gap is huge. Yes why can't I take my eyes off him? His body looks so good to run my hands across and...wait a minute. I better stop this train of thought before it leads to something.*  
Pan wanted to turn around and leave but instead she leant against the door. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched contently. She watched Vegeta's chest fall and rise in rhythm. She couldn't take her eye's off of him. He was much older than Trunks but he was handsome.  
"Nani brat?" Vegeta said softly.  
"Uh..." Pan searched her brain for something to say, but couldn't find anything to say, although the first words that popped into her head were "I want you!".  
Pan ran like hell all the way back to Bra's room. Vegeta smirked at the effect he was having on this beautiful young quarter Saiyijin.  
"What? Did you have an encounter with Trunks? Or worse did you run into my father?" Bra teased Pan.  
"Har Har. So funny. Fortunately it's neither." Pan lied.  
"What took you so long then?" Bra asked suspiciously.  
"I...uh...went to get a little to eat...yeah...that's all." Pan lied some more laughing nervously.  
"Fine! Lie all you want! I can see you have a thing for my brother!" Bra anounced as she reached for a pair of earing's laying on her dressing table.  
"Are those what you were looking for?" Pan asked eager to change the subject.  
"Yup! Aren't they beautiful?" Bra asked as she clipped them onto her ears and twirling around in her night gown.  
"I guess so..." Pan trailed off, she had no Idea what a nice pair of earings were meant to look like, even though she was already twenty five.  
"Young woman and still hasn't grown out of her tomboyish habits!" Bra exclaimed.  
"Young woman and still has the same habits as she did when she was ten!" Pan retorted.  
"Shut up!" Bra shouted.  
Pan snorted victoriously.  
"Pan, I borrowed, Get Over It and Someone Like You. Which one?" Bra asked holding up two video's.  
"Any I don't really care. I like them both." Pan didn't care, even though she was a tomboy, she loved lovey dovey movies.  
Bra led Pan downstairs and popped in the video tape of Someone Like you into the VCR and then left Pan to watch some previews. Bra went to make some popcorn and get a couple of can's of coke. Pan didn't look at the screen, instead she stared at her feet. She was thinking deeply.  
*Okay Pan, sort out your feelings. Vegeta is Vegeta and Trunks is Trunks. Vegeta is mysterious...Trunks is…Trunks. I can't have fallen for Vegeta. No way! No!*  
Bra walked back into the dark loungeroom with only light emitting from the TV. She placed the bowl of buttered popcorn on the coffee table and then pounced on Pan. Pan shreaked loudly as she realised what Bra had done. Soon a face of great anger replaced Pan's face of shock. Bra knew she was dead but it was worth it. She had made Pan shreak! Bra burst out laughing. But instead of doing her usual, "Shut up!" routine, she just stood up and left up to Bra's room.  
*Oh crap! Caught her in a really bad mood...*  
  
Pan slammed the door in the bathroom. She splashed her face with water. Over and over as if trying to wash off the thoughts that kep appearing in her mind.  
*I respect him nothing more.*   
Pan repeated that thought as she ran back downstairs. She found the TV off and the buttered popcorn sitting on the coffee table untouched. She ran back upstairs to find Bra had fallen asleep on the bed. Pan didn't feel tired at all. She crept out and turned off the light shutting the door quietly behind her. She wondered around with the same debate in her head.  
*I want to see Vegeta. No wait. I don't. I want to see him. But he's so old. Who cares? It wouldn't hurt to look. Yes it would.*  
Pan stopped so she could clear her head. She had stopped a few metres away from Vegeta's door. She was staring at the floor trying to sort out her thoughts. She couldn't make a decision. Soon she felt a presence behind her. She turned around startled to find that Vegeta had been watching her. How long had he been watching her? His eyes bore into her like he could read her mind. He was so mysterious and intense. So passionate. Pan felt shivers up and down her spine as he stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably. He smirked. She stared into his deep eyes. She looked hard and deep for any sign of what he was thinking. Their eyes were locked like that for what seemed like hours. Pan's heart skipped a beat as he began to walk towards her. Soon she felt her back touch the cold wall behind her and yet their eye contact was never broken. He stood only a few inches away from her face. They stayed in that position. Staring into each others eyes passionately. Pan felt lust but safely kept that feeling in the back of her head, as she stared into Vegeta's eyes. Even though Pan and Vegeta heard someones door open, they didn't break eye contact. They heard the light footsteps of someone walking towards them. Pan didn't want to break this eye contact between herself and Vegeta but soon she felt arms tugging her. As soon as that happened, Vegeta broke the eye contact and walked back into his bedroom. He glanced back once and winked at Pan before he shut his door.   
"Uh...Bra?" Pan asked still a little dazed at what an intense experience she had had.  
"Come on!" Bra squealed as she pulled on Pan.  
Pan followed her into the room not being able to think straight. The only thing she could mentally picture was Vegeta winking at her.  
"Pan! The way...they way he looks at you...it's...it's strange..." Bra trailed off.  
"..." Pan didn't know what to say, this was her best friend.  
"Pan, tell me the truth, have you?" Bra looked deeply into Pan's eyes.  
"What? Fallen...fallen?" Pan asked, her mind wasn't getting any clearer.  
"Yes. Have you?" Bra asked concerningly.  
"I'm not sure." Pan replied staring absent mindedly into space.  
"I think I'll talk to you tomorrow when you can think properly!" Bra snapped irritatedly at her best friend before she plopped herself into bed and turned away from Pan.   
Pan gently put herself onto the spare bed and pulled up the covers.  
  
***  
  
Pan woke up to find a warm breeze flowing in through the window. The sun hit her face and warmed up her features. It was a beautiful day. She turned her head slightly and squinted, her eyes were still cloudy from just waking up. The bed was made and Bra wasn't there. She had always been a morning person. Pan glanced at the doorway and then closed her eyes. They snapped open as her brain registered what she had just seen. Vegeta was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of him. His gaze was directed at Pan. Although Pan was only wearing panties and bra and a thin sheet was the only thing covering her, she didn't feel uncofortable in his stare, like she had last night. She felt safe, like he was watching over her. Feeling a bit bold, she stood up and let the sheet fall. Vegeta's facial features didn't change, but there was a mix of love, passion, lust, intrigue and shock showing in his eyes. She walked towards him normally, not swaying her hips or trying to seduce him, just normally. She stopped in front of him and brought her hand up slowly to his cheek. His skin felt soft and warm. She began to caress his cheek. Vegeta looked loving for once as he brought his hand up to hold hers, he didn't stop her. He moved his head and kissed Pan's soft hand. His arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer. Their bodies pressed against each other and they were enjoying the touching of skin. Their lips brushed but Pan pulled away, not from his grasp, but from his face. She couldn't help asking the question she had been dying to ask.  
"Why?" She asked softly.  
"Well..." Vegeta hesitated, but then went on, "Because you have grown into a beautiful woman and nobody has been bothered to notice, nor have they realised. I also respect you like no other, your pride almost matches mine and you are mysterious. Not as much as I am, but you are somewhat. You intrigue me with your beauty and your emotional and physical strength." Vegeta finished barely above a whisper, he was making sure no one but herself heard those words.  
"..." Pan was speechless, she'd never been flattered like that before.  
"Before I do anything you or I might regret, tell me, do you want this?" Vegeta asked staring affectionately into her eyes.  
Before Pan could think she answered what she felt was right.  
"Yes." She whispered.  
Vegeta closed the door quietly and then wrapped his arms around Pan's waist. He pushed her up against the wall before he kissed her gently but deeply. His mouth was warm and Pan couldn't help but be bold and explore it. He did the same. Pan found her arms wrapping around Vegeta's neck and her fingers running through his hair. They stood in this position just enjoying each others bodies and warm mouths. They heard footsteps heading towards the room. Vegeta loosened his grip, as did Pan and they both tried to finish their kiss as quickly as possible, while trying to savour enough it. They moved apart and Vegeta opened the door just before Bra stepped in. She looked startled as he walked by and straight past into his bedroom, slamming his door irritatedly. Bra stood there a little dumbfounded before finally walking into the room. Pan had climbed back into the covers.  
"What was that?!" Bra asked angrily.  
"Nothing." Pan replied softly.  
"Could you please tell me something?!" Bra asked, she was pissed.  
"Okay! Fine! We kissed!" Pan replied angrily, she didn't shout but she was irritated.  
"..." Bra didn't know how to react, happy that her friend and her father have found a new mate, or angry that Pan was falling for her father.  
"Please don't be angry. Please?" Pan begged her best friend.  
Bra ran up to Pan and hugged her. Pan sighed of releif and hugged her friend back.  
"It's an icky thought, of my father and my best friend...you know...but I'm glad you've finally found love." Bra hugged Pan even tighter.  
"Thanks Bra. To be honest I wasn't sure, but when he asked me if it was okay, I said yes. I honestly thought Trunks was the one, but now I know." Pan replied letting go of Bra and looking at her.   
"Yeah well I guess...I'm a little upset though. I mean you and my father...you know...like-"  
"I understand. I understand completely." Pan replied kindly.  
Pan stood up and helped Bra up as they made their way to the kitchen.  
"Oh and can you please not tell anyone about this?" Pan pleaded.  
"Of course not!" Bra replied.  
Pan smiled warmly. They both made their way to the fridge and opened it. Pan grabbed three large plates and piled them all with food. She sat down at the table and began shovelling food into her mouth. Shortly after Bra joined her with only one large plate. Bra didn't have much of a Saiyajin apettite. As Pan had gone halfway through her second plate the doorbell rang. Pan went to answer it, for some reason she felt like answering doors. She opened the door to see a man holding a bunch of red roses and an envelope.  
"Excuse me are you Son Pan?" The young man asked.  
"Uh...yes." Pan replied nervously.  
The young man handed Pan the roses and the envelope. She wondered who it was from.  
"Uh could you please sign here," The man asked handing Pan the clipboard and a pen.  
Pan signed nervously and was finding it hard to sign since she had roses and an envelope in her other arm. She handed back the clipboard with great difficulty and then thanked the man.  
"Arigato!" He thanked merrily, walking back to his van.  
Pan closed the door and looked at the roses. She sniffed them. They smelt beautiful. She was puzzled over who it might be. She sat back at the table and placed the roses on the chair as there was no space on the table. She opened the envelope to find a note written in neat handwriting.  
  
We will continue what we didn't get to finish later.  
  
***  
  
Pan woke up a couple of days later, thinking about Vegeta and what had happened the other night. Every minute she longed for him. She felt like being held by him. She wanted to taste the sweetness in his mouth. She'd never expected to feel this way about Vegeta. Nobody but Bra knew, and Pan was thankful for that. Pan took another sip of her coffee, while she sat at her small, round, wooden dining table. She needed to sort out some more of her thoughts and now was a good time to do it since she had the house all to herself. Her parents needed a holiday so they were going away to Hawaii for a week. She was overjoyed, she got a week to sort out her thoughts. It was a beautiful morning, just like the morning when she kissed Vegeta.  
*Oh great how am I supposed to tell everyone?! I'm glad Bra's out of the way...okay lets start with my family. ChiChi. Oh man what a bum, she's going to be shouting her head off at me...Grampa, well he already knows since he's up there. I bet he's laughing...Uncle Goten...hmm I don't know, I think he'd be a bit shocked but then he'll probably laugh about it too...oh man this is going to be hard. Okay what about dad. KUSO! I didn't think of him before...he'll be angry. Oh man. He'll probably be real angry and then give me a big lecture even though he knows I'll go through with it anyway. Mum...hmm...I don't know. I guess she'd be shocked. A little angry I guess for choosing Vegeta. Okay now for his family. Trunks! Oh KUSO! Not Trunks! Man...maybe he'll be happy? That I'm off his back...nah. He'll probably be angry cos I'll be his mother in law...ahahahaha his mother in law. That's some funny stuff…hmm what about Bulma? I guess she'd want him to be happy...hmm. The chestnut family? I guess they wouldn't care...well maybe Marron would. I'm sure she'll be happy for me because then she can get Trunks all to herself...*  
Pan was in deep thought before she sensed someone behind her. She elbowed him, but he blocked it. She turned around and got ready to do an uppercut. She stopped halfway when she realised who it was. He smirked and she just attempted to be angry.   
"I love you." Vegeta said softly.  
Pan was a little taken aback by that. Out of no where he just said it. In reply she kissed him softly. He kissed back just as softly. Vegeta pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her a little more passionately. Pan found her hands running through his hair again. He obviously knew that she was home alone. She brought one of her hands down to his tail spot, She pressed it lightly, he broke the kiss to moan. He hadn't felt this kind of pleasure in a long time. They hungrily continued their kiss. Vegeta pushed her towards her bedroom. He found the doornob and opened the door, still not breaking the kiss. He kicked it shut. He laid her down onto the bed...   
  
Okay, should I write a lemon or not? I've never writtin a lemon before...and AManda I know your answer already. lol. Tell me what you think, I think this is how Vegeta really is, really I do. He's mysterious sweet and sexy but he only shows these sides to the people he loves. He actually does care you know! okay review! thanks! Ja Ne  
Kuro Enzeru 


	2. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: READ CHAP 1 FOR THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!  
  
Authors Notes: Okay! Me, a harcore t/p fan has managed to do a slightly t/m fic!!! I can't believe it! Well it's better than him being heartbroken...right? RIGHT? Well sorry all you people who wanted a lemon, that will come later as a lost lemon, for now I want to get the story done! I've never written a lemon so this one will be my first! And NO i haven't forgotten about you've got mail! I'm doing the next chapter as we speak, I've just not had good inspiration. Well here's the next chapter sorry if Vegeta seems OOC it's not my fault I wanted to make him sweet!! And besides I bet he is! Well...here ya go! Enjoy!   
  
Pan woke up in her bed feeling sore. She felt a pair of arms around her, which shocked her at first, until she remembered what had happened a few hours ago. She turned around to face a drooling Vegeta. Asides the puddle on her bed, he looked peaceful. She watched him contentedly. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at the puddle and quickly wiped it away. He blushed slightly as he wiped saliva off his face. Pan smiled at him warmly before he pulled her into a hungry kiss. Pan rolled off the bed and stretched. Vegeta did the same as he walked towards the shower. They were both naked but didn't care as they walked around the room. Vegeta walked into the bathroom and didn't close the door. Almost immediately Pan heard the shower hitting the tiled floor. She couldn't help it as she peered in. She threw all of the clothes she was holding back onto the floor and ran into the bathroom. She pulled open the shower door and jumped in.  
  
***  
When they finally got out of the shower, they went downstairs and Pan felt her neck, there was a bite mark there and she shivered slightly as she lightly touched it. She glanced back at Vegeta who had a bite mark on his shoulder as well. He smirked as she glanced back at him, he could see her rubbing her mark. She made her way towards the kitchen to prepare some food, she was hungry, and he was thankful for that. She quickly prepared lots of food and they ate in silence thinking.  
  
*When are we going to tell them...*  
  
*When the time comes.*  
  
Pan glanced up in shock, Vegeta had just answered her thoughts.  
  
*What? We've bonded. I can hear everything.*  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
*Can't hide anything from me now ne?*  
  
He laughed and almost choked on the piece of chicken he was eating. Pan had never seen him like this, she guessed he only showed this side to the people closest to him.  
  
*Not that, I just totally forgot about the telepathy thing...*  
  
Vegeta smirked again.  
  
*Baka! I swear if you smirk again...*  
  
*You'll what?*  
  
Vegeta looked like he had a permanent smirk on his face. It was annoying. Pan scowled at this. After they finished eating Pan washed up quickly, she didn't want her parents to see all the plates, then it'd be obvious she had another Saiyijin over and they may jump to conclusions. Her parents were arriving tomorrow night and she had to clean up the smell. Saiyijin's could always smell sex.  
"How are we going to clean up this smell?!" Pan exclaimed.  
"Don't bother, your father will smell it anyway." Vegeta could smell it and he knew that Gohan would too even if they cleaned up.  
"But...aren't you scared?" Pan asked horrified.  
"No, not really. We've bonded and there's nothing he can do about it." Vegeta smirked yet again.  
Pan rolled her eyes. He smirked way too much. Pan suddenly looked worried. She never thought about the consequences before. Vegeta could see all the doubt in her face. She suddenly stared absent-mindedly at the floor, she didn't notice her legs were beginning to turn to jelly as she collapsed to the floor. He didn't know any other way to re-assure her. He brought her close to him and held her tightly. He rubbed her back lightly and stroked her hair.   
  
*Don't worry, everything will be okay.*  
  
Pan held onto him tightly as all those negative thoughts rushed through her head. She rested her head on his shoulder, she didn't cry, she just felt despair. She didn't really know how to cry. She'd always held back her tears and then later on, she could do it effortlessly. Now she couldn't even express her worry and sadness. Vegeta knew how this felt as he always hid his feelings behind an emotionless face. He held her for what seemed like hours. Pan suddenly felt sleepy, so Vegeta carried her to her bed and lay down beside her holding her close. He didn't want to let go of her and she didn't want him to let go of her. They soon entered the land of nod.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta woke up, he looked out the window and it was already nighttime. The next night would be the arrival of Pan's parents and the confrontation. Even though he had said that everything would be okay, he was having doubts himself. He wouldn't show that though, for Pan's sake. He blocked her from his doubts. He could block some thoughts from her, only some selected ones. Pan didn't know this. He watched Pan sleep, she looked cute when she slept. He was happy he had found a Saiyijin to love, even though Bulma loved him and he loved her, she would never fill that empty space a Saiyijin could have. He still loved her, but it was time to move on. He had been longing for a Saiyijin's passionate love anyway. Pan's eyes fluttered open. He stared into his eyes and could just tell something was wrong. Their bond was becoming stronger. He tried his best to smirk again but Pan could see straight through that.  
  
*Oh no! He's having doubts himself, how am I suppose to be calm when-*  
  
*Don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn out fine.*  
  
*Your thoughts are saying otherwise.*  
  
*Don't pay attention to them...*  
  
Vegeta smirked. (lot's of smirking in this chapter ne?)  
  
Pan still was worried so Vegeta pulled her even closer and gently caressed her to sleep. Rubbing her back softly until she couldn't stay awake. He felt exhausted. He hadn't even been through any physical strain asides the shower and this morning but that was all. He felt more emotionally drained, he usually wasn't emotionally exhausted. He sighed as he thought of tomorrow night when he would have no choice, but to tell Gohan everything. He yawned and immediately fell asleep as that thought exited his mind, he really was exhausted.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta woke up to the sound of water hitting a tiled floor. He smirked as he rolled over and smelt Pan's scent. He glanced at the clock on her bedside table, it read 1000. He glanced at the ensuite, he was tempted to go and join her but thought it was best not to make this place smell of sex anymore than it already did. He got off the bed and collected his clothes. He put them on and walked downstairs. The smell of food filled his nose. There was food on the table and lots of plates in the sink. He figured she had already eaten. She'd been up a long time. Pan entered the room wearing only a silk robe, it was her mums and she felt like wearing it.  
  
"Baka! Take that off, I'm getting hard just staring at you!" Vegeta scowled, he wanted to take her then but he knew that wasn't a good idea.  
Pan laughed loudly at this. She smirked at him as she made no effort to change what she was wearing, well, what she wasn't wearing.  
  
*Baka!*  
  
***  
  
"How about we get the whole Z senshi to capsule Corp and then announce it there? I really want to get this over and done with." Pan said with frustration.  
"Yeah I guess we could do that...but..." Bra began to protest.  
"No buts! I like this idea, I'll leave a note and tell my parents to come to capsule Corp as soon as they arrive home. Then you could call everyone up and tell everyone to gather there at...let me see, my parent's come home at 7:00 tonight and...yes...okay. Tell the Z Senshi to go to CC at 7:30."  
"Yeah okay, I hope everyone can accept this..."   
"Yeah me too...well I better go now, bye! See you tonight."   
"Bye!"  
Click.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was gathered at CC that night, no one but Bra, Vegeta and Pan knew what was going to happen. Pan looked nervous, and it felt like everyone was watching her. Vegeta was calming her, he talked to her telepathically, he didn't want to draw attention to the both of them before Videl and Gohan arrived. Bra looked just as nervous as Pan. They kept glancing at each other, wondering about what would happen. Everyone sat, chatting to each other quietly, discussing what this could be about. No one had a clue. Not one.  
  
*I have a feeling Dad is going to blast you into pieces...*  
  
*He won't...much.*  
  
*That's very supportive of you! *  
  
*Thankyou.*  
  
*And you're suppose to be scared! Baka!*  
  
Bra elbowed Pan in the ribs as she noticed Vegeta and Pan were staring at each other rather...hotly.   
"Oh gomen Bra! I wonder what that must've looked like..." Pan replied startled by Bra's bony elbow.  
"It looked like you were having a staring competition. I don't think anyone was watching you..." Bra replied as she shuddered, the thought of Vegeta and her best friend wasn't exactly a nice one.  
Silence filled the room as everyone, even the non-fighters, felt a huge ki. It was growing rapidly. The ki was familiar. Pan gasped as she realised who it was. Vegeta's face was filled with shock as he felt Gohan coming towards CC extremely quickly. A strong ki blast burst the door open as Gohan stormed in. He glanced around at the crowd and he's cold, angry eyes stopped at Vegeta.  
"You! I respected you!" Gohan screamed as he turned ssj.  
Gohan dashed towards Vegeta, he punched him hard on the jaw. He flew through several walls, but before he could touch the ground, Gohan appeared behind him and kicked him back into the living room. Vegeta made no effort to fight back, as Gohan was beating him up. This angered Pan greatly. Her ki skyrocketed and lingered just before ssj. Everyone looked stunned at the scene that was playing before them. Still no one got it. Bra watched in horror as Gohan beat her father. Vegeta didn't even power up as Gohan kneed him hard in the stomach, again and again. Pan screamed. Her power went way beyond ssj. Her hair turned gold, not yellow, but gold and shiny. Metallic almost. It grew almost three inches longer and flower around like very find tinsel. Her eyes didn't go green, but went red. A deep blood red. Pan looked pissed, very pissed as she stood there, her ki still growing rapidly, watching Vegeta being beaten.   
"No! NO! STOP! NO!" Pan screamed louder and louder.   
Gohan seemed to be in a trance, he acted as if he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was the voice inside his head that kept saying, he slept with her. Pan couldn't take it anymore as a punch connected with Gohan's jaw. Gohan flew back but landed on his feet. Gohan began throwing his strongest punches at his own daughter, soon it seemed he didn't even know what he was doing. Vegeta watched half-unconscious, Pan being beaten by her own loving father. Gohan punched Pan in the head, it sent her flying out the empty doorway. Gohan turned his attention to Vegeta. He powered up his strongest Kamehameha, Vegeta didn't have enough time to power up to even defend himself slightly. He glanced over at Pan who was just beginning to get up. The Z senshi, who were still in the living room, grabbed whomever couldn't fly and shot out of the blast radius. Pan got up and realised what was happening. She ran as fast as she could towards Vegeta, just before Gohan's powerful Kamehameha hit him she dived in front of him and covered him with her body. She took the blast head on. Vegeta watched in horror as his mate screamed in pain as Gohan collapsed onto the floor. Soon darkness surrounded Vegeta and all he could feel was his mate's limp body ontop of him.  
  
***  
  
Pan woke up, she was wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown, it smelt like a hospital (you know that icky hospital smell...). Her whole body ached. It was bright around her and she could tell it was about 7 or 8 in the morning. She looked to her right to find an ugly blue bedside table with some beautiful flowers, cards and balloons. There was also a monitor with wired leading from it to her body. She wanted to rip them off but barely even found the strength to turn her head to the left. She saw Vegeta, his eyes looked puffy. Had he been crying? He opened his eyes to see his mate staring at him contentedly. He needed no words and neither did she, they both knew how they felt, they could feel their bond running stronger than ever. He walked towards her and held her hand. They just stared into each other's eyes reading each other's feelings and cherishing the moment. Gohan walked in about that moment, his ki rose a little, but he seemed pretty calm.   
"Listen, I'm sorry, I don't know-"  
"I don't want to hear it dad. I don't care, did you know if you killed him, I would have been lonely forever, a Saiyijin can't bond again if their first bond was with a Saiyijin. Did you know that? DID YOU?!" Pan screamed at her father.  
Vegeta wasn't as angry, in fact he wasn't angry at all. But he could understand Gohan's position. He stroked Pan's hand trying to calm her, even though he knew that wouldn't work.  
"I'm sorry Panny-" Gohan tried again to apologise.  
"Please dad, don't call me that. Just leave, please." Pan asked as she turned to face the other way, she was holding back tears.   
Gohan made his way out of Pan's room silently. He felt hurt, he had hurt his Pan. He had hurt her badly and now she doesn't want to talk to him. He felt sad, a deep sadness. He wanted to apologise but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, the little girl he had hurt. No, the young woman he had hurt. He slumped in an uncomfortable leather chair outside of Pan's room. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He looked behind to find Vegeta staring down at him coldly.  
"Listen brat. I don't appreciate that you tried to kill me and you hurt your daughter and your irrational but, she loves you and right now she is crying. Crying because you hurt her, crying because you won't go back in there and say you're sorry. Even though she and I know you are, I think she'd like to hear it again. I think she'll need a father...and a grandfather." Vegeta said coldly and then smirking after the last remark.  
"What...?" Gohan asked even though he knew what that meant.  
"Oh don't tell me you're that slow." Vegeta replied rolling his eyes.  
"Did I kill the baby?" Gohan asked concerned.  
"No you didn't luckily. By the way it's babies." Vegeta smirked again.  
Gohan looked like he was going to faint. Vegeta just laughed and walked around the hallway towards the cafeteria. Gohan peered into his daughters room. She was sobbing silently into her pillow. It tore his heart apart to watch her like this. Gohan had a sudden urge to hug his daughter. So he followed his urge.   
"Daddy..?" Pan asked her eyes filling with more tears.  
"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't even know..." Gohan trailed off.  
"It doesn't matter, I just want you to realise that I love who I love and there's really nothing you can do except accept it. Please understand I love him, from the depths of my heart."  
"I understand, only today did I realise you were a young woman now who is capable of making her own decisions. I don't think I wanted to accept that, but I know I have to. Just remember that I stand by your every decision you make, even if I don't at first. I love you Panny-chan. Do you forgive me?"  
Pan didn't know what to say so she threw her arms around her loving father and sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
***  
  
Pan got back from the hospital and of course there was a party. Any excuse for a party and for the whole Z senshi to get together. She arrived and immediately she was ambushed by ChiChi and Videl. Videl hugged her and then ChiChi did. Then the questions came.  
"How?" Videl and ChiChi asked in unison.  
"Well...I don't really know. It just felt right." Pan replied embarassed.  
"Oh. Well I could have sworn you were head over heals for Tr-"   
"Don't say it. He doesn't need to know how I felt." Pan shushed her mum and walked towards Vegeta.   
"It's now or never even though they already know." Pan whispered as she held Vegeta by the wrist, pulling him towards the stage.   
Pan tapped the microphone to check if it was working, it got everyones attention. Everyone fell silent and all eyes were on Pan. At this Pan felt herself go crimson as she stood there with Vegeta standing next to her.  
"Are you going to do it or not?" Vegeta demanded hotly, he whispered.  
"Uh..." Pan trembled, even though they practically all knew it was still nerve wracking.  
"Do you want me to do it?" Vegeta asked irritatedly.  
"No it's okay I'll do it..." Pan replied as she faced the crowd.  
"Uh...you all practically know this, but I'm going to make it official. Vegeta and I are bonded." Pan said as she stared at one particular face in the crowd, Trunks.  
Everyone suddenly burst out into chatter about the situation. Trunks was silent. He looked horrified like all his dreams had been shattered. He ran outside. Pan noticed Marron also hastily making her way to the door. Pan began to run but someone pulled her back. She turned to face Vegeta.  
"He'll be fine, that brat of the bold guy will help him. They will bond soon, I can tell, as much as I'd hate to be related with baldy," Vegeta paused, he didn't let go of Pan's arm as he nodded his head in the direction of Bra and Goten. "They will bond too." He let go of Pan's arm.   
Pan stared at him in disbelief. He read her thoughts and replied.  
"I can tell, some people are just meant to be."   
"Did you know you'd end up with me?" Pan asked curiously.  
"To be honest I thought you'd end up with my brat." Vegeta replied nodding his head towards the door.  
"Oh. When did you know it was me?" Pan was full of questions now.  
"Must you ask so many questions?" Vegeta exclaimed irritatedly.  
"Yes!" Pan shot back.  
Vegeta sighed.  
"I knew about a year after she had died. You gave me looks and when I looked back I could tell. I could also tell you were angry, that Trunks was reluctant in returning your feelings and so you were falling out of love with him. That surprised me. In the shower the other night I could tell you wanted me and that same night when you watched me sleeping I knew you loved me. That morning when you were not shy I knew you were mine." Vegeta explained.  
Pan felt strange. She felt a little helpless, like she could be read so easily.   
"You can't be read easily, I just can read well." Vegeta reassured her.  
"Oh. Well it's just, you show no emotion and yet you can read it so well. I don't understand..." Pan trailed off.  
"It's my secret and maybe I'll let you know later." Vegeta replied mysteriously smirking as he pulled Pan towards him.  
Pan glanced nervously around the crowd, she noticed Goten grinning at her. She lost her train of thought as his arm snaked around her waist. She smirked. They had forgotten they were still on the stage and that they were making a show for all the Z senshi. They didn't care though. Pan glanced at the doorway just in time to see Trunks walking in with Marron, arm in arm, smiling and laughing. His eyes looked a little puffy but other than that, he looked happy.   
"Their fine. Give me your attention!" Vegeta demanded from Pan as he followed her gaze towards Trunks and Marron.  
"Gladly." Pan replied smirking.  
Vegeta pulled her in closer and leaned in. Their lips brushed and Vegeta's tongue pryed open Pan's mouth gently. He slowly explored her mouth, while she explored his a little more passionately. They didn't care about the scene they were making on the stage or the one ki they were slightly angering as their kiss went into more depth. They finally broke the kiss for air to find everyone staring at them. ChiChi looked...ecstatic? Ecstatic!  
  
*Oh crap!*  
  
Pan's face turned into one of pure horror as she realised what was going to happen. Vegeta's face also slightly paled as he read Pan's mind.  
  
"Wedding plans!"  
  
Did you like? It took me a while to think of an ending that would leave room for a sequel or you thinking about the next years of their happy marriage. Well I hope you like it! Amanda you too and I will have a lemon I promise! As soon as I finish the next chapter of ygm then I'll get to it! It'll be the one in the bed and the one in the shower! Two for ya! ehehehe well I hope you enjoyed reading it! I really liked writing it! My next fic is exciting but I'm not starting till later otherwise I'll never get ygm done and I reallly don't wanna dissapoint you! Well that's it for now! WAtch out for the lemon! Ja Ne!  



End file.
